


Daddy's Boy

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Please</i>, Daddy, I wanna cum."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> once I get this published and guarantee that it's possible on mobile, this will be dedicated to my darling friend who mentioned that there was a lot of daddy kink prompts but not a lot of fills on the kinkmeme

" _Fuck_ " tears from his throat like rolling thunder, something he's been holding back on the whole time.

The man behind him takes a hand off his soon-to-bruise hip and grabs him by his hair to force him up; it sticks to his forehead with sweat and covers most of his face, but as he's shoved forward from the man's thrusts into him, glimpses can be caught of his wet, open mouth and his half-lidded eyes.

He actually takes a moment to brush the hair out of Kylo's face, pushing it back so his reddened cheeks and teary eyes are more visible.

"Watch your mouth," the man growls, and his hand goes back to Kylo's hip. The skin is already tender there and will doubtlessly be awful shades of blue and green by this same time the next day, but it won't be an unpleasant reminder.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry," he moans. It's needy and laced in the most submissive voice he can manage. It's impossible to tell at this point if he's still putting it on for show or if he's so far gone and so helpless and desperate for it that it's coming naturally.

"What was that?" the man asks, and presses himself as far into him as possible. He stops, then, putting all his weight into where his cock is shoved into Kylo's body.

He makes a choked, high noise before he speaks again, the weight on him making it harder to keep himself up on his elbows and knees and forcing him to press back against the man just to keep from collapsing.

"Yes, _Daddy_ ," he keens, correcting himself.

The man smirks and eases up on him, and not-so-gently pats the side of his face with an acknowledging "Good boy."

He resumes fucking him, Kylo's own precum wetting his stomach where his dick is being jerked forward, and Kylo presses his face down into the bed again.

"Please," he moans, loud even muffled by the mattress.

"What are you asking for?" the man asks. He won't be let off so easily, especially after he's already gotten away with so much today.

" _Please_ , I wanna..."

He swallows and brings his face off the mattress, the friction of his cheek getting ground forward into the fabric becoming uncomfortable.

"Wanna cum," he finishes. His thighs are starting to shake too badly to hold himself up much longer, his elbows hurt from supporting himself, his belly is getting cold where fluid has stuck and begun to cool on his skin. "Please," he huffs again.

"Not asking nicely enough."

Kylo groans, just as much desperation and frustration as it is pleasure.

" _Please_ , Daddy, I wanna cum." As little as he can move with the man's grip on him, he tries to fuck back against him as much as possible. " _Need_ to, Daddy, _please_ ," he chokes, practically in a sob.

The man leans over him again, this time to lay over his back and speak closer to his ear, and his arm wraps around Kylo's thin waist to keep him in place and keep him from trying to move his hips any more.

"You gonna cum just from me fuckin' you, baby?"

Kylo nods as much as he can. His legs are shaking worse, the insides of his thighs burning from the position he's in.

"Yes, Daddy, I am," he moans, high and breathy.

"You wanna cum on Daddy's big cock?" the man asks.

" _Yes_." 

"Go on, you can cum on Daddy's big, thick cock," the man says, and if he hadn't given him permission, it's not like he wouldn't have cum anyway.

His whole body tenses and shakes as it hits him, the man's words and movements and hands on him overwhelming. He feels his cum on his belly, and knows it's splattered on the sheet below him and has ruined the fabric, but he doesn't care.

His elbows give out before his knees, and he drops down onto his chest. The man continues fucking him, and he lets his legs relax as he feels his hips lifted up and supported so he doesn't have to do anything else.

"Such a good boy for Daddy, huh?"

He shivers again. He's so warm, and he wants to just rub his face into the mattress and go to sleep. He's too fucked out to keep playing.

"Yeah," he sighs, and shuts his eyes. The man is fucking him faster, less rhythmically, and he knows he's going to get to feel all that heat spill into him soon.

"Fuck," the man grunts, and there it is.

He arches up against the feeling of warmth pouring into him, bites his lip and smiles because it's so satisfying.

He feels one of the hands on his hips squeeze painfully.

"What do we say?" he asks.

"Th-thank you, Daddy," he moans tiredly. "Thank you so much for all your cum," he sighs. He would feel embarrassed if he didn't feel all the other things.

The man pulls out of him and starts the shower somewhere. Kylo lays there a little longer, his hips still barely propped up to keep the warmth in him. 

He's a mess. His whole body is covered in sweat and a decent amount of his underside has been smeared through his own puddle of cum, and once he gets up, he'll have to deal with a new mess between his thighs.

He sighs happily. He is exactly where he wants to be.


End file.
